dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
Returning Home
Returning Home is the prologue of Dishonored and serves as an introductory mission to the game. It takes place six months before the main events of the game as Corvo Attano returns to Dunwall from a trip around the Isles. Briefing You have just returned from a journey of several months, visiting the other nations in the Empire to ask for aid in dealing with the Rat Plague. You must deliver their diplomatic response to the Empress, whom you serve as Lord Protector. Mission Details Arriving at Dunwall Tower by boat with Geoff Curnow, Corvo briefly hears about the worsening state of affairs in Dunwall as they ascend through the waterlock to the tower grounds. Upon disembarking, Corvo is tasked with delivering a report to Empress Jessamine Kaldwin in the gazebo. He is greeted by the Empress' daughter and heiress, Emily Kaldwin; Emily suggests she and Corvo play hide-and-seek, which functions as the mission's sole optional objective. Corvo also greets Anton Sokolov and Thaddeus Campbell in the courtyard, where Sokolov is painting Campbell's portrait. When Corvo arrives at the gazebo, he overhears a brief argument between the Empress and Royal Spymaster Hiram Burrows before Burrows departs, remarking that Corvo has arrived two days earlier than expected. Corvo then delivers his report to the Empress, which explains that the other nations in the Empire plan to blockade Dunwall until the rat plague has passed. The Empress is distressed by this news, and is therefore unaware for several minutes that the guards have vanished. Assassins suddenly appear, teleporting into the gazebo. Corvo fights them off, but is taken by surprise by a second wave and immobilized. He watches helplessly as Daud murders the Empress, and the assassins vanish with Emily. In her dying moments, the Empress asks Corvo to find Emily, saying, "You're the only one who'll know what to do." Burrows, Campbell, and two guards rush to the scene and, finding Corvo holding the Empress' body, accuse him of murder. Corvo is then knocked unconscious and sent to Coldridge Prison. Side Objectives *When Corvo arrives at the tower, he can choose to play hide-and-seek with Emily before delivering his message to the Empress. This objective acts as a tutorial for the game's leaning and stealth-mode functions, so that they may be immediately utilized in the next mission, where they are extremely useful. Trivia *If Corvo desires, he has the option of altering Sokolov's portrait of Campbell by removing the decanter of cider beside the High Overseer. *If Corvo stands in front of Sokolov as he paints, the painter will quit, frustrated by both Campbell and Corvo. *If Corvo manages to turn any of the guards hostile, he will be convicted of committing a capital offense, and the game will end. Gallery Dunwall Tower.jpg|Returning to Dunwall Tower. Ccurnow01.png|Corvo returns home with Curnow. Dtower01.png|Curnow and Corvo in the water lock. Screens01 boat.png|The boat Corvo and Curnow take to Dunwall Tower. Dunwalltowerfrontview.png|Dunwall Tower. Screens01 emily2.png|Corvo hugs Emily as he arrives at Dunwall Tower. Sokolovcampbell.jpg|Sokolov works on a painting of Campbell. sokolov paints.png|Sokolov examines his paint. Tcampbell01.png|Campbell at Dunwall Tower. Screens01 burrows3.png|Burrows at Dunwall Tower. Jessaminekaldwinhiramburrows.png|Jessamine and Burrows discussing the plague, with Emily listening. Corvo fighting a Whaler.jpg|Corvo fights a Whaler near the gazebo. screens01 emily3.png|Corvo comforts Emily. screens01 jessamineemily.png|Jessamine holds Emily to protect her from the assassins. pro01.png|Daud and the Empress as an assassin uses Pull on Corvo. pro02.png|Jessamine protects Emily from Daud. Campbell and Burrows.jpg|Burrows accuses Corvo of killing the Empress. Walkthrough Category:Missions Category:Gameplay Category:Walkthroughs